


bedtime stories

by nezstorm



Series: sharing voices [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Orphan Stiles Stilinski, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Young Stiles, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Do you need me to kill someone for you?” Stiles asks one night out of the blue, almost four months after Peter has taken him in.





	bedtime stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BansheeLydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/gifts).



“Do you need me to kill someone for you?” Stiles asks one night out of the blue, almost four months after Peter has taken him in. He’s snuggled under the covers with his plush Iron Man, freshly bathed and waiting for his bedtime story.

 

Were he anyone else, Peter might have fumbled with the book he was pulling from the shelf or spluttered in denial. As it is, he stills for a moment before he picks up _The Hobbit_ and settles in the armchair next to Stiles’ bed.

 

Peter doesn’t intend to lie to Stiles, his boy would see right through him in due time, clever little beast that he is, but he’s not about to show all his cards to a six-year-old child. So he chooses to address the bitter tang of anxiety that’s started to roll of the boy.

 

“Is that why you think I’m taking care of you?”

 

Stiles hides his face between his pillow and plush toy, and that’s all the answer Peter needs.

 

It is a fair assumption to make.

 

He leans forwards in his seat so he can brush his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

“I admit that it’s the fact you can and have killed made me stay by your side at the start,” he says truthfully, “But it’s why you’ve killed that had me stealing you away. I’ve done the same to the people that hurt my pack years ago.”

 

Stiles turns his head to look at him, face still mostly shielded by Iron Man, “You did?”

 

“I did. But I was much older than you so even though I had no one else left, it was easier for me to go on after that, than it would have been for you, I imagine. Not until you’d learn to harness your magic.” He cups Stiles’ cheek in his hand and smiles at the boy, “I won’t ever stop you from killing anyone as long as it doesn’t put you in harm’s way and I might need your help sometimes dealing with threats, but that’s not why I’m about to read you about Bilbo Baggins’s adventures.”

 

Stiles seems to mull it over for a moment, then he untangles himself from the covers and gets out of bed, before scrambling up into Peter’s lap. He’s still stubbornly holding onto Iron Man so Peter has to help him up a little.

 

“This better be a cool story,” is all he says as he tucks himself against Peter’s chest.

 

“Well, there is a dragon,” Peter tells him and reveals in Stiles’ excitement and his honey-milk sweet scent.

**Author's Note:**

> no beta.


End file.
